


[Vid] Paper Planes

by thedeadparrot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Gen, Video, badassery, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bona fide hustler making my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the halfamoon comm on LJ, because female characters are awesome.

[Xvid download (19 MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/toph.avi) [(mirror)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/91r7nk)   
[subtitles file](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/toph.srt)  
[blip.tv](http://blip.tv/file/3184110) | [BAM](http://bamvidvault.ning.com/video/paper-planes-toph-avatar-the)

Lyrics:

I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make them all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait

Sometimes I feel sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner now we're making our fame  
Bona fide hustler, making my name

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit them  
Lethal poison through their system

No one on the corner has swagger like us  
Hit me on my banner, prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going to hell just pumping that gas

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business

Some, some, some I, some I murder  
Some, I some I let go  
Some, some, some I, some I murder  
Some, I some I let go

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

All I want to do is BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
And KA-CHING!  
And take your money

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be Toph when I grow up. No, seriously. She is just that awesome. Her introduction episode may have been the highlight of the entire series for me.
> 
> This vid was a lot of fun to make, mostly because I think I like vidding action scenes the best, what with all that movement and energy, and bending is just gorgeous. This song got stuck in my head for a while last year, and I think it totally captures the right sort of badassery for Toph.
> 
> Also, I switched to a new vidding software for this, because video editing on Linux is still the flakiest thing ever. I apologize for the mediocre source quality. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get better quality source before halfamoon ended.


End file.
